FaceOff
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: I've been chasing this guy ever since I joined the force. He has no conscience and he shows no remorse. He's the mastermind behind numerous bombings and political assassinations. He has a felony list murder, arson, kidnapping, terrorism, you name it. He's the most dangerous and brilliant criminal mind I've ever known. And I figured out a way to trap him... I will become him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Hallejuah

A/N I don't own Naruto and Face/Off. Cause If I did then NaruSaku would be canon and Face/Off would be... just the same. But I still love the movie.  
Novemeber 6th 1996... A day that haunted FBI agent Naruto Uzumaki forever. He was playing with his son named Shinachiku. They were playing at the Merry-go round with no one else on it, unaware that his arch nemesis and former friend Sasuke Uchiha was far behind them with a sniper rifle. He shoots the man's shoulder as he and his son fell down. Naruto opened his eyes and sees Shinachiku's chest all bloody and his eyes shut. He hugs his son. Sasuke sees that he shot his son and felt guilty, shooting a child.

7 years later. Naruto is reading the files in his office on the hunted Uchiha. His son did not die from the shot but is put in a coma and hasn't woke up since. He leaves his office walks towards the main headquarters.

"Any word from the Konoha intelligence?" He asked his partner and best man Shikamaru Nara. He said nothing.

"Not yet Naruto." Said an agent.

"Of course not. Cause we're a SECRET ANTI-TERRISOM TEAM. THAT WE SNAP OUR FINGERS NOTHING HAPPENS." He sarcastically snapped at his co-workers. Shikamaru touched put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto. I think you should take a break man." He calmly told him. Naruto stared at him.

"We'll take a break when the case breaks, Okay?" He said leaving the room.

Meanhile Sasuke is in a mysterious building in Konoha setting a bomb while smoking. He walks away while hearing a choir sings. He dances and chants "Can you handle this? Can you Handle this?" A pretty young woman dropped her choir sheet but Sasuke picked it up and gives it to her.

"I never go to chuch. In fact I think it's boring. But you make a hack like Handel look like a genius." He joins the choir while groping the girl without anybody seeing him.

Back at the FBI headquarters Naruto is speaking on the phone.

"When we put this case to bed, you can brand the fourth amendment on my ass." He says then hangs up the phone. His secretary named Hinata tells him that his wife Sakura is on the phone. He answers it.

"Hey, Babe. What is it?"

"Oh Naruto." Sakura groaned on the phone. "It's your daughter."

"What did she do?" He asks while looking at an old picture of his late son. Before she continued to explain their daughter's problems, Shikamaru barged in.

"Naruto, A jet was just chartered. Anderson Airfield. Guess who paid the bill in cash? Itatchi Uchiha."

"Really? Sorry Honey I gotta go. We may got him. We'll talk about Hanami when we get home."

"Okay, be careful. I love you." She said, understandingly.

"I love you too, Sakura." He hangs up the phone, put his coat on and ran.

"Shikamaru, get one of our people on that plane."

"But we don't know if Sauske is on that plane, too." Protested Shikamaru.

"Itachi doesn't fly without his brother. Now c'mon."

Itatchi Uchiha is waiting for his older brother holding a suitcase. Sasuke (who just arrived with his henchman) from his limo. He walks slowly. Itatchi glares at his brother.

"Casing didn't fit in right? I told you that damn Orhcimaru would pawn off you some cheap plastic." Sasuke chuckled at his brother's rant. He then smokes a cigarette.

"Casing fit like a condom. Did you deviate the plan Itatchi?"

"I paid for the jet. To save us some time." Itatchi answered. Sasuke put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That's what the boys are for. To hid our famous faces." He said walking towards the plane. But before that he tied Itatchi's shoes. The henchmen reached for their money. Sasuke broght the money to him, out of his pocket before he snatched it away, refusing to pay them.

"You guys are being paid to protect everybody, including himself. And stay away downtown from the downtown on the eighteenth. It's going to be a little... Smoggy." He smirked then laughed.

And that's chapter one of Face/Off. It was so difficult but I hope you like the first chapter. I'll write some more of it later. Please review this chapter. Until then see 1. Hallejuah


	2. Ready for the big ride baby

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Face/Off so enjoy

"Okay the passengers are here. I gotta go." The flight attendant said on the phone as she sees Sasuke sat down on the cusion while Itatchi sat on the chair.

"Let's go I'm bored." Sasuke impatiently ordered. The flight attendant handed Sasuke some whine.

"Would you like anything else once we're airborne?" She asks him. He looks at her face and smirks.

"Peach." She got all confused.

"Sit." He pointed at his knees as she sat down on her lap. He hugs her while smoking his cigarette.

"Y'know I can eat a peach for hours." He told her while she grimaces.

"If I were let you suck my tounge. Would you be grateful?" He asks her. She smirks and locks his lips. They didn't know that Naruto and his team drive onto the tarmac with other police cars and a helicopter. The pilot notices the car.

"There's someone on the runway." Sasuke takes off and sunglass and looks at the window to see a bunch of cop cars chasing them. He ran to the pilots seat and sees a blonde man driving, with his sunglasses on with another man with a ponytail.

"Uzumaki." He seethed. The flight attendant pulled a gun and aimed at Sasuke.

"FBI." Sasuke looks behind all shock but Itatchi throws a suitcase at her making her lose her balance and overpowers her. Sasuke pulls out his gun to the pilot's head.

"This is a very big gun. Fly the fucking plane!" He threatened him. The pilot slowly starts the flight. Sasuke grabs the agent and holds her at gunpoint. Naruto sees Sasuke with the captured agent. He turns the car around and starts chasing him again. Sasuke opens the door with the agent.

"Is this one of yours, Naruto." He asks then he shoots her back then pushes her onto the runway.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouts while Sasuke shrugs. Naruto and Shikamaru leaves the car. Shikamaru holds the dead agent and mourns her while Naruto orders a cops in the helicopter out and now commendeers it. He places the copter on the plane to prevent it from Taking off.

"TAKE OFF NOW!" Sasuke said, returing to the cockpit and aiming at the pilot. But it was too late as Naruto shoots down the engines.

"What happened?" Asked Sasuke.

"The engine's out. We gotta stop." Sasuke sighed and shot the pilot. He tries to control the plane and prevent it from crashing but it was too late as the plane crashes into the storage hanger. Both Sasuke and Itatchi jumped out of the plane and starts shooting some cops. Naruto jumps out of the Helicopter and shoots at a pipe making it steam separating Sasuke from his brother. Shikamaru sneaks up from behind and captures the younger Uchiha while Hinata kicks him.

Sasuke sees his brother captured and hides in the hanger.

"Sasuke?" His brother begs with Shikamaru and Hinata carrying him out of the hangar. Naruto orders his troops to secure the hangar and searches for his rival. Sasuke reloads his gun. He shoots at Naruto but keeps on missing. Naruto shoots at Sauske too but missed. Sasuke keeps on shooting and reloading but didn't notice Naruto snuck up from behind and grabbed his neck.

"Give it up, Sasuke. Your time is up." Sasuke chuckled at his enemy.

"Well you better hit me cause you got one bullet."

"So do you." Naruto replied then they both pointed their guns at each other.

"Wow We got a lot of common. We both know our own guns." Sasuke said.

"What we don't have in common, Sasuke. Is if I don't care if I live and you do." Sasuke pretends to be in shock.

"Naruto, that hurts. You're not having any fun are you? Why don't you come with us? Try terrorism for hire? It's more fun to blow kitten up? Sasuke offered but Naruto snarled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I'm about to unleash the biblical plague "Hell-A" deserves, but I'll give this kittenhole a break if my brother and I walk." Sasuke told him but Naruto doesn't buy it.

"Bullshit." Naruto said bitterly.

"Oh so you think I'm bluffing and maybe I am... but maybe I'm not. But more importantly how what would you do with me locked up? You drive your wife and kid crazy. How's Hinani anyway?" He asks then attempts to shoot him but no bullets than panics.

"Okay mister police man. Don't shoot me." Naruto aims his gun at Sasuke's head, wanting to shoot him but couldn't do the code. Sasuke puts his knees down and begs for mercy with Naruto unaware that he has a knife behind his back.

"I'm scared Naruto. Well I think you better pull the trigger. Because I don't give a kitten. I'm ready! Ready for the big ride baby" He starts singing with the engine behind him running. He then tries to stab him but Naruto avoids the knife and pushes Sasuke behind the engine control. He pushes the button on the engine control panel, blowing Sasuke into a crate knocking him unconscious.

Shiakamaru came back, running with Naruto and sees an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru smirks at his friend.

"Well, Naruto. Looks like Elvis has left the building." But Naruto didn't reply back. He did it. He finally caught the man that shot his son.

Naruto has captured Sasuke. But what would happen next? I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. I'll do it

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Face/Off

Later after the capture of Sasuke, Naruto returned home to his wife Sakura. And his daughter Hanami. He opens the door and hears them arguing.

"I'm always on your side it's just..." Sakura said then turns around to see her husband Naruto back from work.

"All right what happened?" Asked Naruto. Sakura sighed and told them that Hanami got into a fight... again.

"He started, Dad. He wouldn't shut up about Shinachiku." Naruto sighed and pinched his eyes.

"Look, Hanami. Just because you miss your brother doesn't give you the right to fight other people. He's gonna wake up some day. I won't give up on him." He lectured his daughter.

"I know, Dad. But it was still insensitive about what he said." She grumbled then left to her room. Sakura sighed and grabbed her purse.

"I have to work tonight. I have to work on a patient who lost his heart and if he doesn't get a new heart.."

"I got him, Sakura." Naruto announced. Sakura happily gasped and hugged her husband.

"It's over. I'll be home more often. I promise." Sakura smiled at her husband. He always goes back on his word and doesn't abandon his bonds with his most precious bonds.

"And don't worry about Shinachiku. He'll wake up soon."

The next day at FBI headquarters. Naruto sees that he's getting applauded by his fellow co-workers. His secretary Hinata gives him a bottle of champagne but he refuses, saying it belongs to the agents that died. He opens up his computer that has Sasuke's files and deletes them. Shikamaru opened the door.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" Asked the blond agent.

"Special ops want a word with you." Naruto scoffed.

"Forget it. I don't have the time."

"Well then you better make time." Naruto turns around to see fellow agent Tsuande with a floppy disk.

"I found this in Itatchi Uchiha's briefcase." Naruto puts the disk in the computer. The computer shows a woman smirking with a caption "My name is Serena and I'm going to blow you AWAY!" Than explodes making Naruto jump. Than the computer shows the bomb and how much damage the explosion is. Naruto slammed his fists on the table.

"DAMN IT! Did you interrogate Itatchi?" Asked Naruto. Shikamaru nodded.

"We did and he refused to say something until he sees his brother."

"Damn it. And the only one he can talk too is his brother and he's dead." Tsuande smirked then said...

"There is one other possibility."

A few mintues later. Tsuande led Naruto to the place called Tanaka institute. She leads him to the Hospital room where he sees a man with dark raven hair unconscious. Naruto facepalmed.

"Oh God, you're keeping him alive?" Asked Naruto.

"Relax Uzumaki. He's in a coma. See?" She smooshed her cigarette at Sasuke's body but not hurting him.

"What if you can walk to Konoaha prison, and give Itatchi a nice big brotherly hug as Sasuke Uchiha." He turns back confusingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Then allow me to explain." A voice called him. It was a person with black hair, red shirt, green tie and glasses. He shakes his hand.

"I am Dr. Tanaka. I run the bio cover unit for special ops." He said.

"Yeah I know who you are."

"But you don't know what I do. I can alter likeness and appearances. You see that what than man's doing?" Tanaka pointed Naruto to a man constructing someone's ear.

"What we're suggesting for you, Naruto, isn't a permanent transplant like that, just a temporary trade. With the new anti-inflammatories, healing takes days, not blood types won't match, but Itatchi won't know that. Height difference is negligible. Skin pigment, eye pigment: both almost 'll use laser shears for the hairline and dye your hair, microplugs for body hair. We'll do an abdominoplasti- take care of those, uh, love handles."

But all that's the easy part. Here's the real is a state-of-the-art, morphogenetic template. the outside exactly like Troy's. Then we fit his face on top. Not a replica, but the real thing. Then we simply connect the muscles, tear ducts and nerve endings."

The doctor finished his explanation. Naruto suddenly got what they want him to do.

"So you want to put his face on my..."

"Borrow. It's reversible." Tsuande told him. Naruto rubbed his temples.

"You think I want to do this? Ha ha ha. No." He said then was about to leave.

"But Naruto. There's no one else." Tsuande.

"I'll get his gang to talk. Granny." Tsuande glared at him.

"First of all don't call me that. Second of all. we tried to get them to talk but they said they don't know where the bomb is. They took the lie detector test and it proved they weren't lying. If you don't do it then the bomb will blow off and Sasuke will win." She begged. Naruto sighed then walked up to her.

"Does Hiruzen know about your plan?" She shook her head.

"No this is a black bag operation. You can't tell Hiruzen. And you can't tell your wife or daughter. Naruto once again rubbed his eyes.

"So you're asking me to risk my neck and put in the dark of all people that love me and trusts me." He was silent for a couple mintutes before answering...

"I'll do it."

And that's it. The next chapter is the part where they put Sasuke's face on Naruto's body. I bet you're excited to see that. I am too but for now I'm stopping. Until then see ya.


	4. Face Surgery

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Face/Off but you can still enjoy.

Later on that night, Naruto told his wife that he has one more assignment before he quits for good. At first she got upset but then she understood why because he's the best cop they have. The next day, Shikamaru tries to tell him not to the operation.

"It's dangerous, Naruto. It's a suicide mission. Naruto sighed at his friend's protest.

"I know, buddy. But there is no other choice... I have to become Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Shikamaru exclaimed before the Dr. Tanaka entered to begin the operation.

"Ready Naruto?" Asked the doctor. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Doc. But I have this scar. Can you put this back after all this is over? It's important to me. It reminds of my son. It tells me not to give up on him." The doctor nodded. Naruto then regretfully takes off his wedding ring and gives it to Shikamaru.

"Shika, please hold this for me." His friend smiled.

"Sure thing Naruto."

The surgery went underway as the surgeons use a laser to cut around the edges of his face, then remove his face, and place it in a tank. They then cut and dye Naruto's blonde hair then removed Sasuke's face and place it on Naruto's body then painted off his whiskers he had when he was a kid.

2 hours after the surgery, they unwrapped Naruto's head and he looked at a mirror to see a face that looked like Sasuke's. He then broke the mirror then cursed out his co-workers. Shikamaru then grabs him.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE STILL NARUTO UZUMAKI." Naruto sighed then walked to the doctor.

"After this is over. I want you to burn this skin off, Okay?" He asked with his old voice.

"Sure Naruto. You still sound like you. Luckily I can fix that." Dr. Tanaka said. He then held a small device.

"I implanted a microchip on your laryx. It's fantastic but you have to be careful. A pressure. A sharp blow. Even a violent sneeze could dislodge. Now just repeat what you hear." The doctor said as he turned on Sasuke's recording at the plane.

"I could eat a peach for hours."

"I could eat a peach for hours." The computer matched's Sasuke voice at 66%.

"Now repeat that again, Naruto."

"I could eat a peach for hours." The Recording repeated.

"I could eat a peach for hours." Naruto said only this time his voice matched Sasuke's voice.

"Perfect." The doctor smiled as he took off the microchip.

"Now listen Naruto. You got six days before the bomb explodes." Tsuande said. Naruto nodded then looked at Sasuke's coma state as he face was all wrapped up.

Now Naruto has Sasuke's face. Will he find the bomb in time? Hope so. What will he find out? We'll find out in the next chapter until then see ya. Please review this chapter.


	5. Woo wee you good looking

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Face/Off so I hope you enjoy this.

Later on Shikamaru takes Naruto who now looks like Sasuke to the Konoha prison via helecopter. Shikamaru tells him that he needs two days to get Itatchi to talk. They see Ino who is good friends with Sakura and Kiba, another agent working with them waiting for them on top.

"Naruto is gonna be pissed when he gets back from his training ops." Kiba commented. Ino snorted.

"Forget it. He's knee deep in the sand village by now." The Swat team takes Naruto to the Helicopter and departs. Shikamaru stares at the Chopper with worry.

_"Somehow I have a bad feeling about this." _ He thought.

Naruto is taken to the Konoha prison. He is in a dark room. He hears a voice that tells in there in a prison on a island. That the only way to escape is to swim which is 500 miles away. Naruto's face reflects the degradation as he bends over and exposes all to the cavity-searching Guard. Satisfied, the guard let;s Naruto dress. Another guard places a pair of odd-looking steel boots before Naruto.

It was lunch time. After Naruto picked up his food. He sees Itatchi sitting down, eating his lunch. He sighs then frown, looking like Sasuke's infamous smirks.

"Hey bro. How are you doing?" Itatchi looks up and smiles.

"Hey Sasuke. I guess you finally woke up huh?y gave some drug" Asked the younger Uchiha.

"Yeah and ever since I woke up...Hey why is Deidara staring at me?" Itatchi looks at where Naruto is pointing. A guy with blue eyes and very long blonde which he drew it into a pony tail. It was Deidara Osa. A man who Naruto caught 5 years ago.

"Don't you remember that you porked his wife?" Itatchi reminded him. Naruto grimaced his face then shook his head.

"I've forgotten plenty. Look around. We've screwed over half the freaks in here. What's gonna happen to us if they think I've lost it?"

Itatchi contemplates the other inmates - circling, sizing up the brothers like hungry sharks. Instinctively, Itatchi moves closer to Naruto for protection.

"I need you to play big brother for once, till I can fill in a few blanks." Naruto whispered.

"Think you can handle it? Where is the bomb?" He asked.

Itatchi put his hands together then commented.

"I believe you planted the bomb at the Konoha stadium. Then that bastard Naruto caught us. That's it."

Naruto smirked at his "little brother."

"Thanks, Bro." Naruto said. Itatchi sighed in frustration.

"I hate it when you call me bro."

Meanwhile back at the Tanaka something unexpected happen. Sasuke woke up. He unwrapped his bandages then looks at the mirror and was horrified. He then sees his Arch nemeises face on a tank. He then finds a phone and calls his henchman.

"This is your boss. Yeah I'm awake. I called to tell you something... interesting." An hour later his henchman came with Dr. Tanaka at gunpoint. and brings him to Sasuke who is watching the surergy secruity tapes.

"Oh Brilliant surergy work man. Bravo. Bravo." Sasuke clapped with his bloody face. The Doctor was horrified at his face then asked.

"W-what do you want?" Sasuke glares at the doctor big time.

"Why don't you take a FUCKING guess?"

The next day Naruto is sitting patiently for his comrads to come pick him up he heard the guard knock on his door.

"Uchiha, you have a visitor." Naruto smiled to himself. Naruto's boots lock down - as the guillotine door his confidence evaporates into unspeakable he finds himself staring into the blue eyes of... Naruto Uzumaki. This man has Naruto's face. His own face. The man with Naruto's face smirk then walked up to him.

"Woo wee you good looking. You're hot." The imposter exclaimed. Naruto was still in shock.

"It's like looking at a mirror only... it's not." The imposter then smirked and Naruto recononized it.

"S-sasuke?"

"Now that is between us... Okay?" The imposter known as Sasuke confessed. Naruto was still confused.

"But you were in a coma." Sasuke stared at his former face.

"Yes. I was and it was not a pleased to have my face cut off while I was asleep. Read the newspaper lately, dobe?" He held a newspaper that titled "Dr. Tanaka dead. Reasons unknown.{"

He also killed Shikamaru and Tsuande as well.

"You killed them?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah and I also tourched all the evidence to prove you're you. So now it looks like you're gonna be here for the next 100 years." Naruto was about to throw up.

"Now I have to go. I've got a goverment job to abuse and a lonely wife to... Oh did I say? I'm sorry. I mean't make love too. God I miss that face. Naruto then freaked out then started strangling him. Then the guards started coming in and started clubbing him then shocking him.

"Sorry sir." Said the guard named Kabuto.

"It's okay. He had a tramuatic childhood. See ya later... Uchiha." Naruto glared at his former body.

_"This plan is gonna work perfectly." _Thought Sasuke. "_First I will get Itatchi pretend to tell me where the bomb is and how to disarm it. Then later on I wtill get him out of jail. Then I will sneak in and kill Naruto and get my body back then I will fuck his wife and daughter. Then set the bomb at a different locaction. This is perfect." _ He laughed evilly.

Uh-oh. Sasuke has Naruto's face. How will Naruto get out of this one and prove he's Naruto. Find out in the next chapter. Until then see ya. Also Sasuke will have Narudo's haircut. It symbolizes him.


	6. Papa's got a brand new bag

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor the movie Face/Off but wouldn't a Naruto version of it be awesome? Much better than the Last or Burrtito.**_

Later that day Sasuke drives through Naruto's driveway. He sees his enemy's wife waiting for him on the driveway. He takes a good look at her.

"She's way hotter than I expected. But she's no..." Sasuke thought before he opened his door and greeted a sad Sakura.

"Oh Naruto, I heard about Shikamaru. I'm..." She started crying. Sasuke walked up and hugged her.

"Shh... It's okay. He's with God now." She started crying until she looked at at his hair. It looks shorter than ever. Something's not right. She then shook her head.

"Listen Naruto. I'm working late tonight so I won't be home till 11:00 okay?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sure Honey. I'll just stay home." He told her. Later on he was looking at pictures of their families and Sakura's diary. He reads her latest page.

"Dear Diary... Me and Naruto had made love with each other last night. He's still the sweet, caring loving husband a woman would ever have." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto being great at sex. He hears a feminine voice upstairs. It was Naruto's 16 year old daughter talking on the phone.

"I got your email, Kishi. It was really adorable." She said then hears the door knock.

"Hang on a second." She opened the door to see her father standing in front of her. She about closed the door but he gets his foot inside. She sighed in frustration.

"I'll call you back. What do you want, Dad?" Sasuke walked inside and sees the her name on a pillow.

"Now listen... Hanami. You have something I want..." He reaches for her and right pasts her. He picks up the cirarettes from the table. Hanami got nervous.

"My friend left those there. She said if she got caught smoking. Her parents would kill her." She pleaded but Sasuke chuckled.

"I won't tell mom if you don't. Hanami was confused at her "dad."

Ino and Kiba is watching Itatchi eating his lunch, he still refuses to speak to them. They hear their "boss" coming out of the elevator. They walked up to him with sympathetic looks. \

"Oh Naruto, we're so sorry about what happened to Shikamaru." Ino said with a sad face. Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh well, shit happens." Ino and Kiba exchanges looks then waved it off since this is Naruto's way of hiding his own feelings.

"So did our star witness spill the beans?" Asked Sasuke. Kiba shook his head.

"Nope. All he's talking is how good his sandwich is." He commented. Sasuke gave him a smirk that irk both Ino and Kiba.

"Leave him to..."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto's boss Hiruzen with a furious look. Ino and Kiba excused themselves.

"You made a deal with Itatchi Uchiha? He's a psychopath." He yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Old man. Just let me do my job." He enters the interragation room then shuts the blinds. Itatchi glares at the fake Naruto.

"You know you wearing that face really creeps me out." He said then gags. Sasuke smirked at his brother.

"Sorry brother. But you gotta 'tell me' where the bomb is. So I can defuse it. Become a hero. Then I will plant the bomb somewhere else then free you. After that I will make my way with Uzumaki's wife." He explained his plan. Itatchi smirked at his brother.

"Okay... Uzumaki. It's at Konoha Stadium." Sasuke smirked at his brother's confession.

"Thank you for cooperation." He left the room and led the bomb squad to the stadium.

Police Vehicles roar into position. Squads of police

evacuate throngs of down to less than two minutes. The bomb squad removed the casing. Inside

the glowing guts evilly. The men got really scared.

"Does anybody got an idea?" Asked the squad leader.

"I got one... Run!" Yelled the technican. Sasuke pushes up his blast visor. He looks grim.

"It's protected by a vibration detector. One move and it will..."

"Evacuate your team." The squad leader's eye's widen.

"But sir you can't disarm..."

"JUST GO!" Sasuke screamed. The bomb squad hustles out. Waiting until he's alone, Sasuke pulls a radio device from his pocket and hits its switch. The bomb's glow dies instantly. Timer stops at 26 seconds. Not satisfied, Sasuke starts it up again - running the timer down to four seconds. That's better.

Later back at the prison. Naruto walked up to get his lunch when he heard Kabuto announcing on megaphone.

"All right listen up. A special privliege today. TV by order of Naruto Uzumaki." Jeers from the inmates as the big screen turns on the news showing a sweating "Naruto" while the Anchorman is reporting.

"That was the scene at the Konoha stadium, where an F.B.I. agent is being hailed as a hero. Agent Naruto Uzumaki disarmed a powerful bomb just seconds before it was set to explode. Let's get the latest from Yagegi intervewing the hero.

"Thanks. Oda now Naruto, you saved everyone's lives from this bomb. Can you tell us who planted it?" Sasuke smirked at the reporter then said...

"I'm sorry, that information is classified but if the punk is listening then I have a message for him... Nice try but I'm the winner here." He then winged.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha who has his face. He has got to get out of here now.

And that's it. Will Naruto escape? Will Sasuke plant the bomb somewhere else? Tune in next time. Until then see ya.

"Since when did you start smoking and what's with the new haircut? You don't look like yourself." She asks. Sasuke puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh there will be lots of changes my dear... Papa's got a brand new bag." Hanami stares at Sasuke who goes out.

Meanwhile back at the prison. Naruto was staring at the bars. He then sees Itatchi walking out with the guard Kabuto.

"Hey what's going on Where are you going Itatchi?" Asked Naruto. The guard smirked at the "Older Uchiha."

"Uzumaki has cut him a deal for giving us information about the bomb, he's being released." Naruto couldn't believe what he's heard. He knows the reason Sasuke asking information about the bomb is because he's gonna denonted it somewhere else. He reaches up the bars.

"LISTEN KABUTO! I'm NARUTO! THAT SCUMBAG IS NOT!" He screamed. The guard rolled his eyes and left with Itatchi. He starts pounding the bars until he got excausted. His enemy has taken over his life.

Ino and Kiba is watching Itatchi eating his lunch, he still refuses to speak to them. They hear their "boss" coming out of the elevator. They walked up to him with sympathetic looks. \

"Oh Naruto, we're so sorry about what happened to Shikamaru." Ino said with a sad face. Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh well, kitten happens." Ino and Kiba exchanges looks then waved it off since this is Naruto's way of hiding his own feelings.

"So did our star witness spill the beans?" Asked Sasuke. Kiba shook his head.

"Nope. All he's talking is how good his sandwich is." He commented. Sasuke gave him a smirk that irk both Ino and Kiba.

"Leave him to..."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto's boss Hiruzen with a furious look. Ino and Kiba excused themselves.

"You made a deal with Itatchi Uchiha? He's a psychopath." He yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Old man. Just let me do my job." He enters the interragation room then shuts the blinds. Itatchi glares at the fake Naruto.

"You know you wearing that face really creeps me out." He said then gags. Sasuke smirked at his brother.

"Sorry brother. But you gotta 'tell me' where the bomb is. So I can defuse it. Become a hero. Then I will plant the bomb somewhere else then free you. After that I will make my way with Uzumaki's wife." He explained his plan. Itatchi smirked at his brother.

"Okay... Uzumaki. It's at Konoha Stadium." Sasuke smirked at his brother's confession.

"Thank you for cooperation." He left the room and led the bomb squad to the stadium.

Police Vehicles roar into position. Squads of police

evacuate throngs of down to less than two minutes. The bomb squad removed the casing. Inside

the glowing guts evilly. The men got really scared.

"Does anybody got an idea?" Asked the squad leader.

"I got one... Run!" Yelled the technican. Sasuke pushes up his blast visor. He looks grim.

"It's protected by a vibration detector. One move and it will..."

"Evacuate your team." The squad leader's eye's widen.

"But sir you can't disarm..."

"JUST GO!" Sasuke screamed. The bomb squad hustles out. Waiting until he's alone, Sasuke pulls a radio device from his pocket and hits its switch. The bomb's glow dies instantly. Timer stops at 26 seconds. Not satisfied, Sasuke starts it up again - running the timer down to four seconds. That's better.

Later back at the prison. Naruto walked up to get his lunch when he heard Kabuto announcing on megaphone.

"All right listen up. A special privliege today. TV by order of Naruto Uzumaki." Jeers from the inmates as the big screen turns on the news showing a sweating "Naruto" while the Anchorman is reporting.

"That was the scene at the Konoha stadium, where an F.B.I. agent is being hailed as a hero. Agent Naruto Uzumaki disarmed a powerful bomb just seconds before it was set to explode. Let's get the latest from Yagegi intervewing the hero.

"Thanks. Oda now Naruto, you saved everyone's lives from this bomb. Can you tell us who planted it?" Sasuke smirked at the reporter then said...

"I'm sorry, that information is classified but if the punk is listening then I have a message for him... Nice try but I'm the winner here." He then winged.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha who has his face. He has got to get out of here now.

And that's it. Will Naruto escape? Will Sasuke plant the bomb somewhere else? Tune in next time. Until then see ya.

_**And that's chapter 7. What will happen next? Will Naruto get out of jail to prove that he's the real Naruto. We'll find out. Until then see ya. **_


	7. Out

**_A/N:I don't own Naruto nor Face/Off but I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Later on Naruto asked for a cigarette from the guard. He refuses to give it to him making Naruto headbutt the guard. Later on he is dragged to the infirmary where he sees Deidara the man mad at "Sasuke" lying on the floor after being electrecuted. He is strapped by the guard Kabuto.

"Hey can I have a light please?" Asked the disguised cop. Kabuto shrugged.

"Eh why not?" He lit his cigarette while Naruto was looking at Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara? Listen I didn't touch your wife. She told me that she loves you very much and is waiting for you. So why don't we get out of here." He asked unsure if he heard him. Before he electrecuted him Naruto uses it to burn Kabuto then Deidara stands up and hits punches Kabuto then looks at Naruto.

"Out." He said.

"Out." Naruto repeated as he unstrapped himself then they hear the alarm go off. A groggy Kabuto muscles open the door from inside, guards pour in. Kabuto grabs an Auto rifle and opens

Fire. Slugs chase Naruto and Deidara as they flee through the catwalk door. Naruto grabs a gun from the guard and shoots another one. Deidara uses a gurney to push through the door and knock more guards. He shoots his way to the control room and Naruto joins him. They both overload the prison electrical system then climb up the stairs while the prisoners riot.

They push through the door and made it outside. They see they're on a abandoned oil refinery in the middle of the sea. Naruto groaned in frustration. a helicopter rises and guards in it start shooting at him. Naruto and Deidara avoids the bullets but Naruto's shoes catch fire and he has to doff them. they ran and jumps off the edge of the platform into the water.

They swam until they found a boat with two oars as they both stroked their way back to Konoha. When they got to land they both faced each other.

"Well I know I'm proably gonna be caught again but I'm going home to see my wife. What are you gonna do, Sasuke?" Asked Deidara. Naruto stared at the blonde haired man then walked away from him.

"I'm gonna go after Uzumaki. Until then I wish you and your wife luck. Have a nice life." Deidara widen his eyes at "Sasuke."

"He never wishes anybody well." He thought then shrugged running back to the city.

Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki's household. Sasuke was about to leave for work.

"Naruto! wait." Sakura shouted with her umbrella.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Sasuke apologized trying to kiss her but she refused.

"Honey, you remember what day it is?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke scratched his head.

"Uh maybe." Sakura mentally gasped. He never forgets this day. Something must be up but she'll worry about that later.

"C'mon we gotta go to the hospital." She said getting in the car. Sasuke sighed then drove her to the hospital. They rode the elevator to a private room. She opens the door to see a Young boy lying on the bed unconisous. Saskuke reconized who it was. It was Naruto's son Shinachiku.

"Oh Shina-chan. I can't believe it's been 7 years since you've been shot. Happy Birthday." Sakura cried. Sasuke's head fell down. Even though he hated Naruto, he always felt guilty that he shot his son.

Three hours later. Sasuke was shaking off his funk. He sees Hinata walking up to him, with Kiba and Ino with some reports.

"You turned off your beeper Naruto." She said. Sasuke sighed.

"Well today's my son's birthday."

"Well there is poetic justice sir. Sasuke Uchiha is dead. He escaped from prison but fell off at sea." Sasuke secretly smirked.

"Where's the body? I wanna see his body." Hinata frowned.

"It hasn't been recoved yet." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"IT HASN"T BEEN RECOVERED YET? GET THE K.P.D ON THIS!" Sasuke ordered. Ino put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look sir. Even if he's still alive he's still wouldn't be stupid to come back here." Sasuke glared at the agent.

"Oh he's alive Kiba. And he's here. NOW MOVE!" He exclaimed. Ino and Kiba are one the move.


	8. I like to take his face off

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Face/Off. Sorry I was busy with my KH-Naruto fic among others but I hope you like this one cause this chapter has my favorite scene of the movie. Grab your popcorn ready and enjoy.**_

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto runs across his old friend Shiakmaru's house. His heart sanked as he sees his yellow police car. A rear window is forced open as Naruto pulls himself in.

In the dim light, he sees the bullet hole on the wall then the blood stains within the forensics chalk marks. He buckles and has to sit down. Taking a deep breath, he

picks up the phone and dials.

"Dr. Uzumaki please. It's an emergency. This is her husband." Naruto waits as he pinches his throat to dislodge the vocal implant.

"Hey Sakura it's me Naruto. I know this sounds crazy but... Damn it." Naruto shouted still having Sasuke's voice.

Meanwhile Sakura is operating on a patient's heart.

"All right. A few stitches but you're gonna make it." She said as she finished stitching up his heart. A nurse came in with a phone.

"Dr. Uzumaki, your husband is calling." She took the phone and thanked the nurse.

"Sakura, listen it's me Naruto. Take Hanami and go to your parents house. Don't tell him where you're... Hello?" He hears the phone hung up. He throws the phone in frustation. He picks up the phone and dials the FBI.

"Get me Director Hiruzen Immediately. I have information on Sasuke Uchiha." The phone connected him to a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki speaking." He said. Naruto pauses hearing his own voice speaking to him.

"Well if you're Naruto Uzumaki then I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He hung up leaving Sasuke stewing.

In his rear view mirror Naruto spots a cop car approaching. He quickly turns a corner as the cop slowly cruises by..

"Now think Naruto if you're Sasuke where would you hide?" He asked himself. He gets an idea. He's drives to the house of one of Sasuke's gan called Taka. He walks in and sees his second in command named Suigetstu. He sees him talking on the phone.

"You're kittening right. What? She's a liar." Naruto as Sasuke sighs then says...

"Suigetsu." Suigetsu turns around and happily hugs Naruto.

"Now when you came to me about the bomb. I knew we should have blown you off But I can't say no yo a friend."

"You can't say no money either." Naruto remarks.

"That's a curse." He takes Naruto to his living room where he sees his other two lackeys. Hozuki and Jugo with a couple girls.

"Hey guys look who I found." Naruto emerges. Both men and women hug all around him. He then sits on the couch.

"So... You're gonna leave the country?" Asked Suigetsu. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going after Naruto. And I need your help." Suigetsu nodded.

"Okay so after we kidnap him then what?" Naruto looks up at celing.

"I like to take his face... off. Now if you excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." He stood up before Suigetsu called for him again.

"Wait... you wanna take his..."

"Yes his face... off. The eyes the nose the skin... Coming off." He finished as he walked to the bathroom.

"All right no more drugs for that guy." Suigetsu ordered.

Washing his hands then drying them, Naruto stares at the mirror and notices a reflection and turns around to see a woman with red hair and red eyes with glasses on. Naruto recognized the woman.

"Karin." Naruto muttered. Karin stared at the Uchiha look a like then slaps him hard leaving him outcold.

Meanwhile back at Naruto's house, Sasuke is chain smoking looking out over the city wondering where Naruto might be hiding. He sees a BMV pull up to the curb. The music from within goes quiet but no one emerges. Curious Sasuke approaches the car keeping a safe distance. He can see Hanami inside with her boyfriend Kishi trying to take off her clothes.

"No Kishi, please." He shushes her then unbuttoned her clothes.

"My dad has got a gun." She said, hoping he would stop but Kishi scoffed.

"That wimp won't do kitten." Then the car window broke as Sasuke drags Kishi out of the Driver's seat then start kicking him then he smashes his face onto the car then twisted his arms.

"Say you're sorry." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry!" Kishi said frightengly.

"I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry!"

"One more time."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Sasuke ordered then looked at his Hanami who was grateful for her father but something about him still didn't feel. Right. Sasuke then gives her a switchblade.

"This is for protection, Hanami. Remember that slip it down low then you twist it." He told her then left back inside. Then he heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Bro, we found Sasuke." Said Itatchi.

"Where is he?"

"I think he might be at an old friend of yours." Sasuke smirks. He knew the place.

Later Naruto woke up to see Karin tugging his pants.

"Uh... Can we talk?" He asked making Karin mad.

"Talk? The only talk I heard from you was 'take it off.' or 'sit on it' or I'll pay you tomorrow!" She screamed then threw some new clothes at him.

"Take off the rest of these rags and get dressed then leave." She

"Not until I am finished with my business with your brother." She sighed then touched her forehead.

"Look Sasuke if the FBI finds out you're here they'll take my son away."

For the first time, Naruto sees not a hardened felon but a frightened, protective mother. And he realizes the effect his own relentless obsession has had on her. As soon he as he put his clothes on he finally spoke.

"Look I know I've done things in the passed that hurt you but I'm not that same person anymore. I'm sorry." A little boy entered the room who has black hair and red eyes while wearing dinosaur pajamas. Naruto's eyes soften at the little boy.

"Cute looking kid." He compliented. Karin smiled.

"He is... Yami I want you to meet your father." Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Meanwhile Yami's real father in disguise as his enemy, with Ino and Kiba peer with the silhouttes.

"All right Itatchi pull out. We got him sighted. Kiba was concerned.

"Uh sir, what makes you think he'll turn against his brother?"

"I've never been more certain than anything. Remember shoot to kill." Sasuke Kiba object, Sasuke's eyes said don't argue.

"All right you heard the man. Let's do this."

**_I hope you liked this chapter. I made Kishi the rapist boyfriend as a shot at him. I'm taking every shot at Kishi he gets. I named Sasuke's son Yami because I was looking for Japanese names and I found Yami which mean't darkness. I can't wait to write next chapter. Until then see ya._**


	9. Let's Just kill each other

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Face/off but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Then something alerts Naruto. Maybe the fleeting shadows that blot out the window-light for the barest second.

"Get down." He exclaimed as he jumped and covered Sasuke's family while guns and grenades hit the house. Suigetsu and the others scattered and hit the floor. Coughing, Naruto crawls through the roiling smoke toward

the door. He's almost out when...

"YAMI!" Kairin's wail of fear freezes Naruto. He looks back and

sees Yami in the eye of the firestorm. His eyes betrays his conflict, not his child's but his enemy's child. He crawls towards Yami. Just then - a SWAT agent rappels in through one of the

shattered windows, his weapon poised. Naruto kicks him

hard, pitching him back through the window. Naruto grabs Yami curling him into his body.

Thinking fast, he soaks his discarded T-shirt into a toppled

flower vase then places it over Adam's face. Protecting him. He rushes to Karin. Together, they barrel through the soft, paper wall and tear out an escape route. He hustles both Karin and Yami toward the staircase when the swat agents swarm to get in while throwing grenades. They see Suigetsu shooting an agent reuniting with his sister and his partner. He leads them to the very back of the loft. He pulls open a hidden door.

"Look if we make it, we'll meet up at my place in Malibu. You know where that is, Sasuke?" Naruto nodded.

"Off Kanan road. I know." Naruto hands Yami to his mother then she embraces Naruto tightly. She then cries because it might be the last time they see each other.

"Get the boy out of here." He ordered. But before Suigetsu sees Sasuke as Naruto aiming at Karin. He jumps in front of the bullet before it hit either Karin or Yami. Karin gasps and held his hand with Naruto crouching down. Even though he's dying he laughed, looking at Sasuke.

"We sure had good times together huh, Uchiha?" He said before his eyes closed. Karin was in tears while Naruto shook his head. Not even he would shoot a drug dealer on purpose. He then looked at Karin.

"GO! I'll take care of Uzumaki." He ordered. She nodded and ran with her son. Naruto sees Sasuke and shoots him with a semi automatic bullets but Sasuke avoids them. They both end up with an inbetween mirror.

"I don't know I hate wearing worse. Your face or your body." Sasuke commented. "But I enjoy boning your wife. Well let's face it we both like it the other way around. So why don't we trade back?

"You can't give back what you've taken from me." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh well plan B... Let's just kill each other."

The two men turn and each faces the mirror, seeing his own reflection, and in that reflection, the man he really wants to kill. They shoot at each other but miss each other and then have a longer shoot out.

Their fight is interrupted by an FBI agent who opens fire with a grenade launcher. Naruto is able to escape to the roof, where Itatchi is waiting. Naruto swings from a wire and knocks Itatch off the adjacent building and through the sky light in Suigetsu's house. Pollux falls and lands in front of Sasuke.

"Itatchi." Sasuke said then looks up and tries to shoot Naruto but he escapes. Sasuke crouches down and pokes his brother's head. An agent came in and is confused why "Naruto is grieving.

"Naruto why are you down? It's only Itatchi Uchiha." Sasuke snaps and shoots the agent on the head. Dazed, Sasuke approaches his office. Hinata proudly holds a copy of Time magazine with is photo is on the cover.

"Congratulations Naruto. You're Man of the year. You're called Konoha's greatest hero."

He just pushes by her and goes into his office. Alone he picks up the picture of Sakura and Hanami, staring at it with hatred. Fury rising, he crumples the frame and the photo in his clenching grip. He hurls it into other Uzumaki memorabilla shattering more photos and souvenirs. Only he notices Hiruzen standing in the doorway. Sasuke sighed.

"What is it?" He asked his angry boss who shuts the door behind him.

"Naruto, we were friends once, so I feel I owe it to you. to tell you face to face. I don't care how much hype you're getting. You're through. After that Massacre last night. I'm ordering a inquiry into your recent behavior." Hiruzen ranted. Sasuke shuts the blinds off.

"Uh what do you mean, Sir?"

"Ever since you started that meeting with Shikamaru and Tsuande. Then they die mysteriously. And you don't give a shit. Suddenly you're smoking and drinking. You're not the Naruto I knew. In fact you're acting like a scumbag." He yelled then held on to this heart. Sasuke laughed. They look at each other eye to eye knowing there's no witness.

"Okay, Boss. I have an confession to make. But you're not gonna like it." He said, wrapping around his neck.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Hiruzen's eyes widen before Sasuke jabs his fist into Hiruzen's chest. He pleads for mercy as Sasuke pounds and pounds away at his heart until it finally stops beating. Hiruzen eyes closed then slumps into the ground.

"Now you understand." He says then punches the intercom, softening his voice.

"Hinata, I have some horrible news... Hiruzen had a heart attack." Hinata gasped then dialed 911.

The door flies open and two medics rush in. They see Sasuke vigorously pumping Hiruzen's chest "applying" medics gently nudge Sasuke aside. One medic takes Hiruzen's pulse, then shakes his head. Sasuke, later peers down over the city... trying to collect himself. He lights up a smoke... planning his next move.


	10. You are Naruto

_**I don't own Naruto or Face/off but I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

Naruto finally found his house. It was being surrounded by cops in search of "Sasuke." He tiptoes through the house listening to a cop sitting at his dining room table, cleaning his pistol. He slips upstairs toward the sound of running water. Naruto walks in and steps toward the bathroom and passing the bed. He then sits down for rest, holding his stomach. Never noticing the water turned off then his wife steps out of the bathroom drying her hair making blush.

"S-sakura." She heard his voice and stared at him a horror brought him back to reality. She runs but Naruto grabs her as she struggles fighting and kicking him.

"Listen, I know it's crazy but it's me your husband, Naruto. Remember a week ago we had a talk before Shikamaru's death, a Surgeon had me switch this... Face on my body." He slapped his face while he continues to explain his story.

"He handled the transplant, voice chip, everything until Sasuke woke up from his coma, forced the surgeons to put my face on his body and killed everybody that knew the project. Sakura didn't say anything she still didn't believe him.

_"I Got to find a way for her to believe me."_ Naruto said to himself then remembered something that only the two of them knows about.

"The first time we met, Sakura. Oh I'll never forget it. You were an intern at Konoha Hospital while I was a junior cop. I got shot in the leg after a training lesson then got sent to the hospital. I saw a beautiful woman and thought 'She sure has a charming forehead, it makes me want to kiss it.'" Sakura gasps at hearing his story. Nobody but her friends and family knows that story.

"And our children named Hanami Kushina and Shinachiku Kizashi Uzumaki was born on November 6th 1989 at 9:29 A.M."

Sakura eyes widen she remembered the other day "Naruto" forgot the day their son got shot which was November 6th 1996. No one else knows the time of their children except for their friends and family.

"It... Is you Naruto." She said, then hugged her with tears in her eyes. They both heard footsteps coming through their room.

"Listen, Honey I got to go." Sakura nodded. "I'll meet you at the surgery room at the hospital in an hour." Naruto nodded then jumped out the window. She hears the door opened to reveal a policemen.

"I'm just getting dress, sir. There's an emergency at the hospital." The cop nodded then closed the door.

An hour Sakura opens her offices door to see her husband with Sasuke's face, waiting for her.

"So with Hiruzen's death, Sasuke is unstoppable now that he's Head director." Naruto said while pinching his eyes. Sakura shook her head.

"Not tomorrow. He'll be at Hiruzen's funeral." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay... listen Sakura, I want you and Hanami away from there. Thinks of a good excuse."

"I can cover for our daughter but he will suspect something. Besides I'm the only one who can explain the truth." He looks into Sakura's eyes then hugs her.

"No matter what, Sakura. I can always count on you." He said then kissed her cheek.

Sasuke and his men round the bend just in time to  
see the door to Sakura's office. They opened the door with guns rushed in to see.. nobody but Sakura reading papers.

"N-naruto. You scared me." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"You scared me, babe. Why are you here,late at night?" Sasuke suspisously asked.

"There was an emergency." She said then stood up. Sasuke sighed then hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry honey... I guess I can be insanely jealous."

"It's my fault Naruto. I should have told you. Now will you please leave. I gotta get back to work."

Sasuke then left her without saying goodbye. Meanwhile Naruto snuck out through the vents. He then snuck out the whole he made through the vent.

* * *

The next day after his visit to the hospital, Naruto with his sunglasses on, waits for Karin who appears with a long case.

"How's Yami?" Asked Naruto.

"I took him to my cousin's until this whole thing blows over." Karin told him. Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki residence, Sasuke sees Sakura walk from the house with her black dress on to ride the limo.

"Where's Hanami, Sakura?" Sakura sighed at his question.

"She's at a friend's house." Sasuke's eyes glared at Sakura who glared back.

"Don't give me that look, Naruto. You know it's hard for her to dress." Sasuke stood for a minute then shrugged and sat in the limo.

"So what's the plan, Sasuke?" Asked Karin. Sasuke gave her a look.

"This is not your fight." He said walking away but she still followed him.

"He killed my brother. I'm not gonna let him take you away too." Naruto took off his glasses and stares at the Uchiha's girlfriend.

"Listen, by the end of the day, Naruto Uzumaki will be off your back for good." He told her coldy. He puts his sunglasses back on and walked away.

At the foot of the cemetery knoll. Rows of chairs, white flowers and mourners. A yacht is docked at the breakwater. Peers see Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki as they emerge from their limo. They sit in the front row as the funeral begins. The priest began a long and somber mass. Then an alter boy gives Sasuke a picture of Naruto's coma son, Shinachiku. He rips the picture into pieces.

A couple hours later after service ends Naruto enters the church and looks at the cruxifiction of Jesus. He then heard an evil laugh behind him. It was Sasuke.

"Well, isn't this religous. Ah yes the eternal battle of good vs. Evil. Saint vs. Sinner but you're still not any FUN!" He shouted, shooting his gun at him but missing. Naruto shot back at him but missed as well. They point their guns at each then Sasuke smirked at his former body.

"Oh Honey, Come here." Sasuke evilly ordered. It was his henchman who has Sakura at gunpoint. Naruto glared at his nemesis. He shot his son but he's not gonna let him kill his wife.

"And guess what? Hanami's on the way." Sasuke smirked.

Hanami was being driven to the church by another one of Sasuke's henchman. They both get out with Hanami being held with a gun on her head.

"Leave them out of it. This is between us, Sasuke." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke scoffed as he's point his gun between Sakura and Naruto.

"No, You should of left them out of it. Your son was accident I wanted to kill you. But you took it so personal. Why didn't you kill yourself or let it go?" Asked Sasuke.

"No father could." Naruto angrily replied.

"No brother could either." Sasuke snarled.

"Neither could his sister." A voice called. It was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend, Karin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Karin, What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Gee, Uzumaki. You're not glad to see me?" Asked Karin angrily. "You holding up well, Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Karin, babe. I'm Sasuke that's Naruto." But Karin didn't buy it.

"I'm bored put the fucking gun down." She said when another henchman came in.

"Why don't you all put your guns down?" He ask point the gun at Karin. Sasuke then started to laugh.

"Ha-ha wee. What a predicament." Karin's eyes widen at Naruto.

_"No way. Sasuke always said this when he points guns at people then... That bastard that shot my brother was... Sasuke._Karin then pushes Sakura out of the way. Sasuke shoots but missing his targets. Naruto shoots both henchman on the left and right. successfully. Sakura grabs a chair and knocks off Sasuke before he pulls the bullet at Naruto but before it hit Naruto, Karin jumped up in front of him, hitting her back instead of his body as she falls down on him. She looks up at Naruto with a cold face.

"Take care of our boy. I love him so much. Promise he won't grow up like us." Karin pleads on her dying words. Naruto nodded. He laid her down then closed her eyes.

_I'll look after Yami. I promise._


	11. You will see my face

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor face/off but I do own this final chapter. I am writing a new NaruSaku movie story next time. Until then enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

While Naruto, lies down Sasuke's girlfriend. The Uchina sees his henchman's gun and goes for it but before he could get close to it Naruto shoots at him. Sasuke is able to avoid the bullets and grabs the uzi gun from the floor. Meanwhile Hanami walks upstairs to find her mother.

"Mom, where are you?" She asks them screams when she hears bullets. Not noticing Naruto is behind her. Naruto pushes Hanami and opens fire. She tries to back inside but Sasuke closed the door. Meanwhile Sakura dials her phone.

"Hello, Ino. I've got something very crazy to tell you, but it's true." She said. Meanwhile Hanami tries to go back inside the church but Sasuke shot the door. Naruto sees a bunch of birds and scatters them, distracting the him from shooting then they get into a fishtfight. Sasuke punches Naruto then he chokes him.

"It's a capital crime to try to kill an agent." Sasuke seethed.

"Y-yes." Naruto choked.

"Ah yes?"

"The penalty..." Sasuke didn't get that last one.

"What?"

"The penalty is... DEATH!" Naruto shouted as got his old voice back and karate chops Sasuke. Naruto then grabs a gun and holds it near Sasuke throat.

"Please, die." Naruto desperatly pleaded.

"Hold it!" They both heard a voice and turned around to see Naruto's daughter with a gun.

"Good work Hanami. Shoot him!" Sasuke as Naruto ordered.

"Honey, he's not your father. Hear my voice! I'm your father!" Naruto as Sasuke shouted.

"Use you eyes, Hanami! Shoot him!"

"Don't listen to this guy please." Naruto pleaded his daugher.

"This scumbag shot your brother." Hanami heard enough and shot her father's arm. Sasuke smirks and grabs Hanami as a shield. Naruto recovered and picked up his gun. Sakura ran back outside.

"Dad! Put the gun down. Put it down... Now we're gonna find out what's in papa's bag." Sasuke laughed then licked Hanami's cheek. Sakura was horrified at what the man who took her husband's face. Hanami whips out the switchblade her "father" gave her and twists his thigh. Then she dives away to her mother giving Naruto the oppurntunity to shoot but misses. Sasuke staggers through the gate. Naruto rushes to his wife and daughter.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" She tearfully asked as Sakura.

"Sakura, you tell Hanami the story while I'll get Sasuke." Naruto told his wife who nodded. Sasuke limps away from the boatyard. Toward the slips alive with sunbathers and yachters. He hustles along until he find what he's looking for. Two racing boats. He jumps on one the boats. He shoots the guy driving the boat then sees Naruto running down the dock towards the boat. Sasuke fires peppering the dock but Naruto knocks the boat owner to safety. He drives on the other boat and starts chasing him. Naruto rams up Sasuke's boat then jumps on it and starts punching him they start punching and kicking until their boat crashes causing them to fly out of their boat on a slanted dock.

They both lie down dazed then Naruto got up first and crawls up to Sasuke before Sasuke kicks him. Naruto recovered and kicked him back. Sasuke grabs a piece of broken glass and slices Naruto's stomach. Naruto sees a harpoon and grabs it. Sasuke then grabs and piece of wood and tries to him but Naruto stabbed his leg causing him to scream in pain then loses his balance and leans on a boat. Naruto walks slowly to Sasuke with the harpoon.

"You're right, Naruto. I misbehaved. I need to be punsished." Sasuke pants. Naruto tries to shoot him but Sasuke stops him.

"But remember... everytime you look in the mirror... you will see my face." Sasuke coldly tells him then cuts his or rather Naruto's face. Naruto kicks Sasuke wrecks control then shoots him. Sasuke is finally dead.

"DIE!"" Naruto shouted. Then he sat back down before hearing Sasuke singing

"Ready for the big ride baby..." He sang till he finally had his eyes closed. Then an FBI car came as three Figures came out and walked to him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" A familiar voice asked him. He looked to see who called and his eyes widen. It was Ino, Kiba and...

"Shikamaru, Tsuande? But..." Naruto's asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, we're alive. we had decoys to pose as us cause we knew that Sasuke would wake up so we asked volunteers to replace so we can hide until you came. I Installed a microchip on his voice box as I did yours so we figure out where you two are." Tsuande told him his plan. Naruto smiled and hugged his friend.

"Oh and this belongs to you." Said Shiakmaru, giving him the ring. Naruto smiled and tooked and put it on his finger.

"Look, we better switch your face back soon." Ino said. Naruto nodded as they wrapped him in a streacher. He then sees his wife and daughter then holds her hand.

"Look they're getting the best surgical doctors in the sand village to heal you." Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded then passes out as the ambulance drove him back to the hospital.

* * *

After countless hours, Sakura and Hanami wait patiently for Naruto's surgery. Sakura told her about Naruto's Adventures. They see a little boy that looks a little familiar walking through the elevator with Shikamaru but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Sakura, Hanami?" Both women turned their heads to see an elderly nurse calling them from the elevator. They both walked to her.

"Naruto just got his surgery done, he wants to see you now." The nurse said. Sakura nodded and went up from the elevator to Naruto's room. They see Shikamaru standing talking to a bandaged man.

"Hey Sakura is that You?" Asked the man.

"Yes it's me Naurto."

"Good, cause I didn't want anybody to unwrap me but you." Sakura put her hand on her heart and started unrapping and unrapping until it revealed a familiar blonde spiky haired man with whiskers and a familiar goofy grin. Sakura teared up cause she knows that man's face for 29 years. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Oh God I missed this face but not as much as I missed yours." He sniffiled.

"I missed you too, Honey." Sakura cried. Hanami looked down at the floor feeling guilty.  
"Dad, sorry I shot you." She apologized. Naruto guffawed and hugged her as his way of saying "I forgive you."

"Listen, there's something I have to ask you." He released the hug then turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru could you bring him in?" Shikamaru smiled and nodded at his friend's request. He left for a few mintutes then came back with the same little boy that they saw walking up the elevator.

"This is Yami and he needs a place to live if that's all right." Sakura stared at the little then she remembered what Karen said to Naruto before she died.

_"Take care of our boy. I love him so much. Promise he won't grow up like us." _

She blinked then she said...

"Okay." The man grinned then Hanami walked to Yami and squeezed him to death. Then the doctor came in and said Naruto is good to go.

"Wait before we go Sakura... Let's see him again. I didn't get the chance to see him on their birthdays. Plus Yami needs to meet his brother." Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

They put Naruto in a wheelchair and walked down to the private room of Shinachiku Uzumaki. They open the door to see a boy unconsnious. Naruto teared up just looking at him.

"Well, Shina-chan It's too late from me, your real father but... Happy birthday. This is your new adopted little brother, Yami. Yami, say hi to Shinachiku." The boy nodded and smiled, he got closer to his bed and touched Shinachiku's hand.

"Hi I'm Yami and even though I just met you... I love you, already." Naruto, Sakura and Hanami sobbed and hugged each other until they heard a groaning sound. They looked up to see what was wrong with Yami but they see it wasn't Yami. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight.

"M-mom Dad?" The boy on the bed asked then held his head. "What happened?" Instead of answering him, all of them glomped their little boy/brother.

"Oh Shinachiku. W-we never gave up on you. " Naruto cried. Shinachiku was confused but hugged back. One week later. Naruto and Sakura watched the three siblings play at the merry go round and laughing. Sakura leaned on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto. I'm so happy. We're a family again." She said. Naruto chuckled then kissed her forehead. They stared at each other for a minute then kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

_**And that's Face/Off it was bunch of fun writing it. Especially Naruto as Sasuke and Sasuke as Naruto. And yes Shinachiku lives Hurray. I hoped you enjoyed this story cause I sure did. I look forward to writing another NaruSaku movie fic. Until then See ya next time.**_


End file.
